LSD Effect or Falling in Love Effect?
by Hyuuga Divaa Arashii
Summary: Sakura salah paham tentang perubahan drastis dari penampilan Hinata. Ia bahkan menuduh Naruto menjadi penyebab Hinata berubah seperti itu. Pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung karena kesalah pahaman, berubah menjadi momen yang manis. Oneshot for NHFD / NaruHina Fluufy Day #5


**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**LSD Effect or Falling in Love Effect? © Hyuuga Divaa Arashii**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: AU. Oneshot. Typo's. OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**(Remember It)**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshot for NHFD / NaruHina Fluufy Day #5**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sepi, tenang, hening. Hal yang sudah biasa terjadi di rumah itu ketika malam hari. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Tepatnya pada suatu ruangan di rumah itu. Lampunya masih menyala. Menandakan penghuni ruangan itu masih terbangun.

Kriett Kriiet

Kasur berderit-derit, saat seorang gadis berambut panjang itu mengubah-ubah posisi tidurnya. Matanya kembali terbuka. Disingkapnya selimut yang sedang ia gunakan, lalu ia kembali duduk. Itu hal yang kelima kalinya dalam jam ini.

"Ya ampun. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur." Sudah 3 hari. Ya, sudah tiga hari sejak saat itu. awalnya tidak terlalu parah. Paling ia hanya berhalusinasi. Dan sekarang Ia malah tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Badannya berkeringat. Bibir yang biasanya berwarna cerah dan lembut itu kini terlihat pecah dan mengering.

"Efeknya sangat parah." Gumamnya.

Matanya melirik kesebuah bungkusan disebelah tempat tidurnya. Dengan ragu, tangannya kemudian membuka bungkusan itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah pil. Kemudian ia mengambil segelas air putih yang sudah ia siapkan dari sebelum tidur. Memasukkan pil itu kedalam mulutnya kemudian meneguk air.

Ia lalu kembali mencoba tidur, mematikan lampu kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu kembali berbaring sambil menyelimuti seluruh tubuh mungilnya.

.

.

"Nona, anda terlihat tidak sehat." Gadis bernama Hinata itu berhenti sebentar sambil menatap maidnya. Sudut bibirnya yang mengering menyungging seulas senyum.

"Ah, aku hanya terlalu letih." Ucap Hinata seadaanya. Ia lalu menuruni tangga, menatap ruang makan yang tidak terdapat siapa-siapa kecuali setumpuk roti panggang yang ada disalah satu sudut meja.

"Ohayou, Hinata~ sama?" Seseorang tampak keluar dari dapur. Maid berambut coklat itu tampak terkejut saat melihat penampilan Hinata hari ini. Wajahnya yang terlihat kusut, bibirnya yang pecah-pecah, dan kantung mata yang terlihat sangat jelas.

"Aku tak apa, Matsuri. Tenang saja." Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Matsuri, Hinata kembali menjawab seadanya. Setidaknya matsuri sudah menjadi orang kedua yang menanyakan keadaannya hari ini.

"Anda tidak perlu seterpuruk itu Hinata-sama. Kami masih disini. Neji-san juga. Kami akan selalu ada untuk anda, Hinata-sama." Hinata kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu Matsuri. Ini sudah lewat dari setahun yang lalu. Dan aku tak bisa berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan." Ucap Hinata sambil menatap roti panggang didepannya. Entah karena topik yang Matsuri buat atau karna efek sesuatu, Hinata jadi tidak mood untuk memakan roti panggang didepannya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Hinata mengambil tas yang ia letakkan disebelah kursinya.

"Tapi sarapannya? Ini sudah yang ketiga kali Hinata-sama."

"Maaf, Matsuri. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mood. Selera makanku tiba-tiba saja hilang." Hinata kemudian berjalan keluar.

Di dekat pintu keluar terdapat sebuah cermin berukuran setengah badan Hinata. Ia berhenti, kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya.

"Aku terlihat sangat kacau."

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca Sakura-chan?" Hinata meletakkan tasnya disebelah Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu masih menunduk, sibuk dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tentang Zat Adiktif dan Psikotropika. Kau tau? Sekarang banyak orang yang menjadi pengguna Narkoba. Ketagihan lalu overdosis. Jadi aku ingin mengetahui efek-efek apa saja yang terjadi setelah pemakaian. Untung saja aku menemukan bukunya kemarin di perpustakaan." Ia masih menunduk. Tak menatap Hinata sedikit pun. Hinata yang sudah sangat hafal dengan tingkah sahabatnya, tidak ambil pusing. Ia kemudian duduk dengan tenang dan menoleh kearah jendela yang langsung menampakkan halaman sekolah mereka yang luas.

Jantungnya langsung berdetak cepat, suhu tubuhnya meningkat, dan badannya mulai berkeringat. 'Oh ayolah. Jangan lagi.' batinnya. Ia menatap seorang pemuda yang mencolok sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya lewat jendela itu.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukai~

"LSD atau _Lysergic Acid Diethylamide._ Pengaruh yang segera terjadi setelah pemakaian, Tidak bisa tidur, selera makan hilang, mulut kering, suhu tubuh meningkat, denyut jantung cepat dan juga berkeringat. Oh, begitu~" gumam Sakura sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Eh, Hinata~ kau kenapa?" ia melihat keadaan Hinata yang terlihat seperti orang yang tidak normal. Kantung mata, pertanda ia tidak cukup tidur. Bibir yang pecah pecah, berkeringat~

Ia kemudian memegang dahi Hinata. Ya, ampun. Suhu badannya naik.

"Eh, sepertinya aku pernah membaca ciri-ciri yang terjadi~ pengaruh Psikotropika ya?" Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ia pikir sepertinya ia pernah membaca ciri-ciri yang tadi.

"Ya ampun! Ini pengaruh LSD! Siapa yang memberikannya padamu?" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya bingung melihat Sakura. Dan apa tadi~ LS.. D? Apa itu?

"Memberikan apa? A-aku tidak mengerti~"

"Tunggu.. Apa jantungmu sekarang berdetak dengan cepat?"

"Ya~ bisa dibilang begitu.."

"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang makan dan tidak tidur teratur?"

"Hm.. sudah tiga hari ini." Jawab Hinata polos sambil menatap Sakura innoncent.

"Ya ampun, ternyata aku benar. Siapa yang menyebabkanmu menjadi seperti ini!?" Sakura menggeram. Apa yang dilakukan orang itu pada sahabat polosnya? Sempat ia mengetahui orang yang membuat Hinata menjadi seperti ini, ia tak segan-segan akan membuat orang itu babak belur atau bahkan~ mati.

"Ah etto.. Ta-tapi.. nanti kau tertawa." Hinata menunduk. Keringat semakin membanjiri bajunya.

"Ini hal yang serius. Aku tak mungkin tertawa." Hinata bingung melihat reaksi Sakura. Harusnya Sakura 'kan menggodanya tentang siapa yang membuat ia menjadi seperti ini. Maksudnya bukankah itu hal yang biasa? Itu hal yang normal terjadi 'kan? Tapi kenapa Sakura terlihat marah dan menggeram? Apa Sakura juga tertular over protektive dari Neji?

"A-Ah itu.. Na-Namikaze Naruto."

Brak

"Dasar pemuda bajingan!" Hinata terkejut. Ia tak menyangka kata itu yang akan dikeluarkan Sakura. Memangnya apa salahnya? Ia 'kan masih normal. Tentu saja ia bisa merasakan hal itu.

Sakura lalu berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Aura suram sepertinya menguar keluar dari tubuh Sakura. Tangannya mengepal. Merasa ada seseorang yang akan terkena bahaya, secara reflek Hinata berdiri dan kemudian berlari mengejar Sakura.

.

.

Brak

"Di mana Naruto!?" semua mata kini tertuju kearah gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Ada apa? Eh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto berjalan mendekat.

Plak

Wajah Naruto yang tak siap menerima tamparan dari Sakura langsung tertoleh kesamping. Hinata yang baru tiba ditempat kejadian langsung merosot jatuh sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

Semua orang diam. Menatap dua atau sekarang tiga orang yang berada didepan kelas yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, HAH?" Nafas Sakura terasa tercekat. Ia ingin menangis, sebagai sahabat sekaligus sebagai kakak angkat Hinata, ia seakan tak bisa melidungi adiknya sendiri. Ia gagal. Ia merasa menjadi kakak dan sahabat yang jahat untuk Hinata.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Kenapa kau malah menuduhku!? Memangnya apa yang terjadi~ akh." Naruto sedikit meringis saat ia membelai pipinya yang kini memerah bekas tamparan Sakura.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau! kau memberikan dia LSD 'kan?"

"LS~D? Apa itu?"

"LSD~ _Lysergic Acid Diethylamide _'kan? bukankah itu salah satu psikotropika?" ujar seseorang dari pojok belakang yang sedang memegang sebuah buku.

"Psikotropika!? Sakura-chan! Jadi kau menuduhku memberikan LSD pada Hinata? aku kenal baik dengan Hinata. Mana mungkin gadis sepolos Hinata yang penjagaannya super duper ketat dari Neji bisa memakai barang seperti itu!" semua orang berbisik-bisik. Sepertinya gosip yang mencemarkan nama baik akan segera menyebar.

"Sa-Sakura-chan.." Hinata sedikit mengelap air matanya. Menangis? Tidak! Ia hanya merasa sedih sampai air matanya keluar. Ia tidak mau melihat pujaan hatinya tersakiti karna dia. Apalagi semuanya terlihat salah paham.

"Sakura-chan sepertinya salah paham ya?" Hinata memegang meja didekatnya untuk dijadikan tumpuan dia berdiri.

"Aku tidak mungkin memakai barang seperti itu." Hinata berujar pelan.

"Tapi.. apa yang kau sebutkan tadi, sama persis dengan efek pengguna LSD Hinata-chan.." Suara Sakura mulai melembut. Ia membelai lembut rambut panjang Hinata.

"Engg.. tentang itu~ aku pikir.. bukankah itu efek orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?" ujar Hinata malu-malu. Ia sedikit melirik kearah Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang diperhatikan seperti itu kemudian menjadi salah tingkah.

"Kau~ jatuh cinta? dengan siapa? Eitss.. tunggu! Jangan bilang orang itu rubah kuning ini!?" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto tidak percaya.

"Hinata~ kau.. menyukai aku?" Sakura tidak percaya, dan Naruto yang tambah tidak percaya lagi. Wajah Naruto sedikit bersemu merah.

Teet Teet Teet

"Engg.. Ah~ aku pergi dulu. Kalian sudah membuat kekacauan dan membuatku malu. Ne, Naruto-kun. Aku pergi dulu." Hinata melangkah mundur sambil tersenyum penuh arti kearah Naruto. Kemudian ia hilang dibalik pintu kelas Naruto. Setidaknya ia harus menormalkan detak jantungnya untuk sementara waktu.

Sementara itu orang-orang yang hanya menjadi penonton tampak tak dipedulikan oleh kesalah pahaman yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hm.. jadi~ apa kau tidak merasa malu.. Sakura-chan~?"

"Urusai!" BLAM

Sakura kemudian membanting pintu kelas Naruto.

"Hina-chan~ tunggu aku!"

...

Seperti biasa. Di saat bel pulang berbunyi, Semuanya langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitupun Hinata dan Sakura. Perasaan Hinata sudah membaik. Ia juga merasa lega. Menyatakan cinta secara tidak langsung membuatnya lega.

Sakura? Ia berulang kali minta maaf atas kesalah pahaman yang terjadi. Semua masalah dan kekacauan sampai ia menampar Naruto tadi membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

Sekarang mereka berada di dekat gerbang. Tangan Hinata memegang sebotol air mineral. Ia dari tadi berusaha banyak meminum air untuk membuat bibirnya kembali melembut. Dan Sakura juga telah memberikannya lip gloss untuk mempercantik bibir Hinata yang sebelumnya kering dan pecah-pecah. Dan untungnya bibirnya yang sekarang tidak sekering tadi pagi, dan mulai menjadi seperti biasanya. Hanya sekarang ia perlu menghilangkan mata panda yang membuat matanya menjadi tidak terlalu bagus untuk dilihat.

Tau kenapa bibirnya pecah-pecah? Hinata yang selalu rajin memakan sayuran dan buah, selama tiga hari ini tidak memakannya. Ia juga jarang minum. Dan tau kenapa Hinata sekarang memiliki lingkaran mata panda? Karna ia kurang tidur.

Dan penyebab semua ini adalah Namikaze Naruto. Hinata tidak bisa tidur karena setiap ia memejamkan mata, wajah Naruto langsung terbayang olehnya. Jika ini terlalu berlebihan, lebih baik abaikan saja.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan.. aku duluan." Sakura melambai kearah Hinata dan kemudian bergegas keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Harusnya hari ini mereka pulang bersama. Harusnya. Tapi hari ini Sakura harus pergi ke pusat kota. Hah, sepertinya dia harus merepotkan Neji yang sedang kerja lembur untuk menjemputnya ke sekolah.

"Mau menelpon Neji?" Hinata sedikit merinding ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara dari arah belakang.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" ia terkejut, tapi mencoba menormalkan nada suaranya. Tatapan mata Hinata ke Naruto melembut. Wajahnya menatap bekas merah dipipi Naruto. Ternyata tamparan Sakura tadi masih berbekas dipipinya.

"Apa sakit?" secara reflek Hinata menyentuh pipi dengan tiga gores itu. Entah keberanian dari mana yang ia dapat sehingga berani menyentuh pipi Naruto.

"Sedikit.." Naruto dapat merasakan bagaimana halusnya telapak tangan Hinata yang menyentuh kulit pipinya.

"Maafkan aku." Hinata perlahan menurunkan tangannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut penyesalan.

"Tak apa. Kau menunggu Neji 'kan? Bagaimana kalau aku antar pulang saja?" Hinata menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba warna merah itu kembali mewarnai wajah Hinata.

"Tapi~"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Mau tak mau Hinata mengangguk karna melihat raut wajah yang begitu serius diwajah Naruto. Hah, andai saja ia gadis yang ekspresif, pasti dia dengan senang hati menunjukkan betapa bahagianya dia sekarang ini.

Mereka kemudian melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Hal yang sebenarnya jarang atau langka untuk dilihat oleh siswa-siswi Konoha Senior High School. Dan baru kali ini mereka melihat seorang Hyuuga Hinata berjalan dengan seorang laki-laki selain Neji. Ah, andai saja Neji tiba-tiba datang. Pasti amukan over protektif Neji akan menjadi tontonan yang bagus.

"Naruto-kun tau rumahku?" Hinata bertanya selembut mungkin. Ia melirik keatas, ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mungkin mendengar pertanyaannya, pemuda itu langsung nyengir senang.

"Tentu saja-ttebayo. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku berani mengantar 'kan mu pulang." Naruto berujar semangat. Wajah Hinata sekarang tambah bersemu merah.

Mereka kembali hening, bergelut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Wajah mereka terkadang mengembang senyum dan memerah entah karena apa, yang pasti hanya mereka dan Kami-sama yang tau. Terkadang lengan mereka bersentuhan, membuat mereka tambah salah tingkah. Ah, dasar anak muda yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Ini rumahmu bukan?" Hinata mengangguk. Ini pertama kalinya ia dekat dengan seorang laki-laki. Dan itu pujaan hatinya. Ia tidak tau ingin mengucapkan kata syukur apa nanti ke Kami-sama.

Hinata memunggungi Naruto, ia menatap rumahnya yang terlihat megah. Kakinya masih menapak ditempat yang sama, ia seakan enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumahnya.

Naruto yang berada dibelakang Hinata mendekat. ia kemudian menekuk sedikit lututnya, tangannya juga bertumpu pada lututnya yang sedikit tertekuk itu, sekedar menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

Chu~

Bibir mereka menempel. Ini hal yang Naruto rencanakan dan sepertinya berhasil. Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja menoleh kebelakang karena Naruto panggil, tanpa sadar langsung menempelkan bibir pink tipisnya ke bibir Naruto.

Wajah Hinata merah padam, sementara Naruto menutup matanya menikmati ciuman atau bibir mereka yang menempel. Awalnya menempel. Ya, awalnya. Dan pada akhirnya Naruto mendorong Hinata sedikit sehingga badannya membentur tembok. Lidahnya mulai melumat bibir bawah Hinata. Hanya sekedar melumat. Ia tidak melakukan french kiss, akibat takut Hinata yang belum siap.

"Sesak~" Hinata berujar lirih disela ciuman mereka, Naruto yang terkejut langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

Tangannya kemudian mengunci Hinata yang kini tengah bersandar pada dinding tembok. Wajah mereka dekat, sangat dekat. Ia telah mencuri ciuman dari seorang gadis. Ia tahu itu. Sangat tau dan ia tidak ingin menyangkalnya.

Sekarang dahi mereka beradu. Membuat kedua iris berbeda warna itu kini saling bertatapan. Nafas Naruto terdengar memburu. Di hirupnya pelan aroma lavender dan vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata, yang membuatnya mabuk.

"Na-Naruto-kun.. kita terlalu dekat." Hinata berujar pelan. sementara Naruto hanya menyeringai senang sambil menatap dalam-dalam Amethyst Hinata.

"Biarkan saja seperti ini sebentar, Hime. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Naruto kembali mengecup bibir Hinata, pelan lalu melepasnya kembali. Hal itu membuat jantung Hinata semakin berdetak keras.

"Kau tau~ aku sangat senang mengetahui kalau kau juga menyukai ku." Dahi mereka masih menempel. Naruto berbicara sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Dan Hinata bersyukur sekarang hari Senin dan biasanya Neji akan kerja lembur.

"Hime~ Suki." Naruto kembali menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Hinata. Mengecup pelan lalu melepasnya lagi.

"Sepertinya aku ketagihan dengan bibirmu.. Bagaimana ini?" Dan pada akhirnya hal yang bisa membuat ketagihan itu bukan psikotropika tapi~

Bibir Hinata.

OWARI

.

.

A/N: Kyaa! Fanfic gaje apa yang sudah Divaa buat untuk NHFD #5 ini? Idenya aneh banget ya? tentang psikotropika? Divaa dapat idenya waktu belajar biologi. Pas tau efek LSD kayak gitu, Divaa jadi mikir kalau efeknya sama dengan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Ok! Jangan lupa review ya! bay bay n,n.b


End file.
